The Pacific Northwest Agricultural Safety and Health Center (PNASH), in collaboration with the Western Center for Agricultural Safety and Health (WCAHS), the High Plains Intermountain Center for Agricultural Health and Safety (HICAHS), and the Southwest Center for Agricultural Health, Injury Prevention, and Education (SW Center) will host the 5th Biennial Health and Safety in Western Agriculture Conference. The theme of this conference, "New Paths", refers to the changes occurring in western agriculture practices; farmworker groups, and research aims and methodology. This conference will be held at the Suncadia Lodge in Cle Elum, WA in early November 2008. The conference will convene 150 participants. These will be individuals engaged or interested in agricultural safety and health research throughout the western United States, and will be drawn from any region served by the four host centers. These individuals will include academic researchers, research center administrators and key staff, undergraduate or graduate students, federal and state agency research and program staff, and extension specialists. These groups will come together to discuss new issues involving farmworker populations in the western states, the western farmer, health research for air quality and pesticides, collaborative projects, and, putting research results into practice. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]